All I Want for Christmas is You
by krissy7490
Summary: Dean is alone on Christmas Eve when he gets an unexpected Christmas gift! Based on the Evil Intent series, but don't have to have read them to enjoy this! Does include some Dastiel smut!


This story is based on a request from niku125 who wanted a Supernatural/Christmas/Dastiel-story. I'm hoping this will meet her request! ; )

The story is based on my _Evil Intent_ series. Definitely don't have to have read the series to enjoy this. There are only a couple references to the other stories!

**Disclaimer:** Unless Santa is feeling VERY generous this Christmas, Supernatural, Dean, and Castiel do not belong to me. : ( They belong to the great and powerful Kripke. I only borrow them to smut them! ; )

* * *

All I Want for Christmas is You

"I'm sorry, Sam, but I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere in Wyoming in this blizzard! There's no way I'm gonna be able to make it to your place by tonight. I can't even see the car from my window and I parked right in front of my room!"

Dean pushed back the curtain and squinted at the heavy snow that was falling in front of the street lamp. He could just barely make out the form of his beloved Impala parked a mere ten feet away, rapidly being buried under the blanket of snow.

"I know, Dean. It's not your fault. I just really hoped you'd be able to make it. It's Paige's first Christmas and Amanda and I really wanted you to be here to celebrate it with us."

"I know! I know! And I want to be there. I have her presents for when I finally make it. I promise, as soon as the storm let's up I'll be back on the road."

Dean let go of the curtain and let it drop back into place. He turned to the table where a six-pack of beer and a brown paper bag filled with Chinese food sat waiting for him. He heard Sam sigh on the other end of the phone.

"I know you will. It's just… its Christmas Eve, Dean. And after everything you've been through I just hate the thought of you being alone on Christmas."

Dean snorted. "Come on, Sammy! You know it's just another day to me."

"I know that… but still… is Castiel supposed to meet up with you at least?"

Dean couldn't help but close his eyes at Sam's question. He swallowed hard and fought to keep his voice from betraying him.

"Nah, man. He's busy working. He's an angel! I don't think they get to take holidays," he replied, trying to keep his tone light.

"Seriously? He couldn't even stop by for a minute?"

"Dude, he's just my boyfriend! And he's an angel. He can't drop everything he's doing just to hang out for Christmas!"

"I know, but-"

"Don't worry about it! Look, I'll call you as soon as the snow let's up, OK? I promise. Go spend some time with Amanda and Paige."

He knew Sam wasn't satisfied with his answers, but he also knew that Sam was well aware that there was nothing he could do about it.

"Alright," Sam said reluctantly. "Make sure you call!"

"I will! I'll see you guys soon."

Dean finally hung up the phone and let out a tired sigh. He scrubbed his hand over his face wearily before casting a glance over the dingy motel room he was staying in. It was old and the style dated from somewhere in the seventies. The TV was playing Charlie Brown's Christmas as he settled himself onto the bed, setting his beer and Chinese food on the nightstand next to him. He took a swig of beer and began eating his sweet and sour chicken while thinking about what Sam had said about Castiel.

The relationship between Dean and Castiel had been anything but easy up to that point. Reality doesn't end just because two people fall in love. Castiel had been pulled away with his duties as an angel while Dean busied himself with hunting jobs. And while that meant they had to be apart from each other for long periods of time, they managed to make it work.

It had been almost a month since Dean had last seen Castiel, though. It had been two weeks since he had last talked to the angel over the phone. And as much as Dean hated to admit it, he was beginning to feel the strain caused by the long distance relationship. The holidays only exacerbated the issue. Everywhere he looked families were together, happy and loving, oblivious to the evils lurking in the dark. And even though Lucifer had been defeated there were other evils still out there. It was because of those evils Dean and Castiel still had to work and still had to keep up the fight. Unfortunately, Castiel's fights were often in places where Dean couldn't go, hence the long separation.

Dean watched the Peanut's gang gather around the newly decorated Christmas tree and start singing, the sight only depressing him more. He used to be able to at least watch all the old Christmas specials with Sam. If there wasn't a hunt demanding their attention they would sit around and watch the Christmas shows, getting tipsy on eggnog and cracking jokes about how cheesy it all was. But now with Sam gone with his own family that was over too.

He deposited his food on the nightstand, no longer interested or hungry. He flipped through the channels, determined to find something that would distract him from the loneliness threatening to overwhelm him. When he reached the pay-per-view channels he stumbled across something that he thought might just do the trick.

"'Santa and His Helpers,'" Dean read with a smirk. "This oughta be good for a laugh at least!"

Dean quickly ordered the porno and settled himself comfortably on the bed. Soon he was watching some guy dressed up as Santa have sex with some blonde-haired girl on his sled. Dean tried to focus on pleasuring himself while watching the couple, his hand jerking his cock rhythmically, trying to bring himself to orgasm. Instead, he found himself closing his eyes and thinking about how long it had been since he had been with Castiel… how long it had been since they had sex… how he would give almost anything to have the angel with him right at that second, pleasuring him instead of it being just his stupid hand.

Suddenly, it appeared someone had heard his wish. Dean felt a hand push his own aside, grasping his cock while a pair of warm lips pressed against his own. His eyes flew open to see Castiel's blue eyes look back at him.

"Cas!" Dean gasped in shock and delight. The smile of joy that lit up his face quickly changed into a look of pleasured bliss as Castiel stroked him harder.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel replied calmly, as if he wasn't giving Dean the most incredible hand job he had ever received before.

"Oh God… what… what are you doing here…?" Dean moaned, one arm snaking around Castiel's neck while the other hand gripped the bed sheets beneath him.

"It's Christmas Eve," Castiel replied before kissing Dean gently. "I thought we should spend it together. Isn't that what people do?"

"Yeah, but… oh God… _Jesus_, Cas… fuck that feels so good!" Dean whimpered.

"And I've missed you," Castiel continued as he nuzzled against Dean's neck. "It's been so long since we've been together or spoken. I wanted to be with you."

Castiel pulled his hand away despite Dean's cries of protest. But when Dean saw that Castiel's intent was to undress, Dean quickly made short work of removing his own clothes and then helping the angel remove his. As soon as both men were naked Dean crashed his mouth against Castiel's in a mind-numbing kiss. He moaned into the angel's warm, lush mouth as he ran his hands down Castiel's flanks before reaching the angel's weeping erection. Dean grasped it in his hand and began stroking him, causing Castiel to cry out in pleasure. Dean then maneuvered Castiel onto his back before ending their kiss to move down between his legs. Shooting a wicked grin at the angel, Dean took Castiel's length into his mouth down to the base. Castiel let out a scream of pleasure as Dean's warm mouth encompassed him while he hunter's expert tongue laved the underside of his cock. Castiel could feel his orgasm pooling in his belly, but he didn't want to come just yet.

"Dean," Castiel ground out desperately. "Please… want to taste you…"

Dean almost came at the sound of raw need in Castiel's voice. Hesitating for a moment as his lust-filled brain tried to decide the best way to approach the situation, he finally moved himself so he was still able to continue his ministrations on Castiel, but now Castiel was able to sit up slightly and take Dean's erection into his own mouth. Dean moaned around the mouthful of Castiel he had as he felt the angel began sucking wantonly on his cock. He looked up slightly and could see their reflection in one of the room's cheap mirrors hanging on the wall. The erotic sight of Castiel pleasuring him while Dean was doing the same to Castiel was enough to push him over the edge. Letting out a desperate cry Dean exploded into Castiel's mouth with Castiel following mere seconds later.

They collapsed weakly on the bed, Dean trying not to crush Castiel with his weight, not that it would really matter. He finally forced himself to move himself so he was face-to-face with his lover. Castiel smiled at him, his face content and satisfied. Dean smiled back as he ran his fingers through Castiel's damp hair.

"I missed you," Dean murmured before pressing a gently kiss to Castiel's lips.

Castiel nodded. "I've missed you too."

Dean wrapped his arms around his angel and held him close. Castiel was all too happy to settle himself into Dean's warm embrace.

"It appears you've been trying to find other methods to keep yourself occupied while I've been away," Castiel said dryly.

"Huh?" Dean frowned. He followed Castiel's gaze and felt his cheeks redden when he saw that the porno was still on. "Oh. That. Trust me, it doesn't hold up to the real thing, Cas."

Dean grabbed the remote and flicked the TV off. Castiel chuckled.

"I wasn't worried. In fact, it was a rather… enticing way to find you like that."

Dean could feel his face turn redder and he decided to change the subject.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't exactly expecting you. Why didn't you call?"

"I wanted to surprise you. Were you surprised?"

Dean chuckled. "Oh yeah. Definitely surprised! Probably one of the best Christmas presents ever!"

Castiel smiled, obviously proud of himself. Dean felt his heart swell with joy as he looked at his lover. Even now it amazed him at just how much he loved Castiel, although he knew he'd never be able to fully express it in words. He'd never be very good at expressing himself when he needed to. He thought about the gift he had gotten Castiel that was sitting in his duffle bag. Part of him was terrified to give it to him, afraid of what the angel's reaction might be. But he also felt he owed to Castiel to be honest enough to give it to him, especially after everything they had gone through together.

"Hey… uh, Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

Dean dropped his gaze and swallowed nervously. "I… uh… I got you something… you know…. For Christmas."

He glanced up and, to his surprise, he saw Castiel's light up with excitement.

"Really? You got me a present?"

Castiel's enthusiasm made Dean smile. "Yeah. I mean… if you want it."

Castiel nodded eagerly. Dean got off the bed and went over to his duffle bag. He found the small black velvet box in one of the side pockets where he put it earlier. He felt like his heart was going to pound straight out of his chest, he was so nervous. Taking a deep breath, he went back to the bed and sat down, hiding the box behind his back.

"Cas… I just wanted to say to you that… well… since I've met you my whole life has changed," Dean said seriously. "I mean… I didn't know what to think of you at first… but then we got together… and went through all that crap with… with _her_… and Zach… and Lucifer… and then Jasper… and then being apart this last month made me realize how much… I really love you… and I thought you deserved something that showed that."

With trembling hands Dean brought the box out from behind his back and held it out to Castiel. He saw the look of confusion in Castiel's eyes as he took the box and flipped it open. Inside sat a simple silver ring. Castiel took it out of the box and examined it closely.

"'For my angel, my love, who saved me,'" Castiel read quietly.

"I want to marry you," Dean said, the words coming out in a rush. "I want you to know I'm going to love you forever and I want to be able to show the world that too."

Castiel stared at Dean, the ring, and then back at Dean in shock.

"You want to marry me?"

Dean dropped his gaze, suddenly feeling ridiculous. "Look, if you don't want to, it's OK. It was probably stupid of me to ask-"

He felt Castiel gently cup his cheek and guide his face up to meet the angel's intense gaze. There was no derision there. Only pure love.

"I love you too, Dean. Forever. And, yes, I will marry you."

For a moment Dean could scarcely believe he had heard correctly. But he knew it was true when Castiel smiled and kissed him gently. A wave of relief washed over him. He felt tears of joy stinging his eyes which he fought away as he hugged Castiel tightly.

"Thank you," was all Dean could manage to whisper, his throat tight with emotion.

When they pulled away Castiel held the ring out to Dean expectantly. Without having to speak Dean simply nodded and took the ring, sliding it onto Castiel's ring finger. They smiled at each other; no words needed as they snuggled together on the bed and turned the TV back on to find another Christmas special.

Dean knew that tomorrow they would surprise Sam when Castiel transported them to his home. But tonight, it was their night. And tonight they would enjoy their love and the love they would share for all eternity.

_The End_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all my readers out there! And reviews are always inexpensive presents for me so please be generous! : )


End file.
